Pesadilla
by Muffin's love
Summary: La peor de las pesadillas que puede tener un shinigami obsesionado con la simetria . No es bueno cenar macarrones con queso y menos si eres shinigami .


Pesadilla.

Summary:La peor de las pesadillas que puede tener un shinigami obsesionado con la simetría. Nunca se debe comer macarrones con queso antes de dormir.

* * *

Advertencia Esto es pura estupidez. No se debe tomar mucho en cuento lo que se lee. Fue escrito bajo la presión de mi hermana mientras me gritaba apaga la luz a las 11:30 de la noche. Y fue revisado por Val b también a horas madrugadoras y con sueño.

Quedan avisados.

Kid se encontraba en un lugar bastante extraño.

Y como es de esperar un lugar que no conocía.

No recordaba haber estado en ningún momento en un lugar tal como ese.

Si bien su día a día ya era extraño esto lo era aun más.

Y quien le ha dicho a el que entrara por esa puerta. Por esa estupida puerta que se encontraba en medio de la nada, y que salio de la nada.

Ahora se encontraba quien sabe donde gracias a la maldita puerta.

Y bueno, derepente una persona paso por su lado, o al menos eso pensó Kid, y estaba cubierta con una manta, encapuchada, como si la luz la dañara. Claro si esque hubiera luz en ese lugar Decidió preguntar en donde se encontraba, a la persona misteriosa.

-Disculpe- Kid tomo del brazo respetuosamente a esa persona para preguntar-¿Qué lugar es este?

Pero que imprudencia la de Kid, mira que preguntar a una persona encapuchada en medio de la nada desde luego no parece una idea apetecible. Pero aun así lo hizo.

En el momento en que esa persona se giro para verle la cara al insolente niño que se atrevió a tocarlo, esa persona se lanzo a morderle la nariz a Kid y se la arranco de un golpe; este movimiento hizo que la capucha se cayera y mostrara a un enorme monstruo de tres ojos y con colmillos gigantes y deformados.

-AAHH pero que demonios… AAAH pero si eres un monstruo terrible, totalmente asimétrico y ahora yo no tengo nariz,-dijo tocándose el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su nariz- y mira a tu alrededor que clase de lugar es este esta oscuro y no se puede ver nada!!- Los gritos de Kid fueron escuchados, y en el momento en el que dijo no puedo ver nada una luz inmensa ilumino el paisaje en el que se encontraba.

Y se alumbraron miles y millones de árboles de 3 ramas y solo tres ramas. Totalmente asimétrico, edificios de todos los tamaños y colores que no tenían nada que ver con sigo mismo, si eso es posible, empezaron a rodear a Kid como si lo estuvieran encarcelando.

De la nada salieron mariposas horrendas de 5 alas amarillas deslizando un polvo de color azul que arrasaba todo a su paso y derretía la tierra como si fuera acido. Y todo el piso del lugar era spaghetti crudo. Y de repente noto algo mas extraño aun, el sol no reía, estaba leyendo un libro!

-Pero que horrible visión, quien me mando a mí cruzar esa puerta y ahora estoy viendo el paisaje más asimétrico de toda mi vida. ¡Que horror!.-Kid se lamentaba agachándose del la miseria en el spaghetti cuando de pronto un piano de cola cayo desde el libro del Sol para aplastarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kid se despertó sobresaltado y sentía como un sudor frío corría por su frente, su respiración agitada se fue calmando lentamente cuando se vio a si mismo en su habitación, ya era de día. El chico soltó un largo suspiro cuando decidió ir a levantarse para ir a tomar algo. Giro su cabeza para hacia el otro lado de su cama con los ojos cerrados del sueño y empezó a moverse para quitarse las sabanas cuando abrió los ojos y vio un bulto al lado de su cama. De repente sintió que estaba desnudo y miro atónito al bulto para tratar de saber que era. Y pudo haber muerto de un paro cardiaco en ese mismo momento.

-Qué. Hace. Black. Star. en. Mi cama- pensó el chico mientras se enderezaba y un escalofrío corría por todo su cuerpo y no terminaba, su cara solo describía terror del puro y mas crudo de todos, terror como nadie ha sentido su vida. El chico dio un último respiro ahogado, y ya no aguanto más.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Kid abrió los ojos, que clase de pesadilla acaba de tener en ese momento, ni el mismo lo sabia pero si que había sido aterradora, levanto su espalda de la almohada y se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Tenia ganas de llorar. No podía creer lo que su mismo subconsciente le había hecho. Había sido horrible, sus horrores personales básicamente en carne y hueso. El chico se masajeaba los parpados mientras se trataba de tranquilizar. Alejo las manos de su cara y vio que aun era de madrugada, las cortinas dejaban entrar el reflejo de el brillo que emitía la luna. Kid dio otro respiro y se seco un poco del sudor frío que corría por su frente con las manos y encendió la lámpara.

-QUE HACE MOSQUITO EN MI CAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Mosquito movió su cadera al son de la musiquita que se escuchaba de fondo mientras cantaba – .la. –Dijo pausadamente –Hey lindo, chiquito pero picoso- y entonces quiño el ojo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ganas de vomitar. Eso junto al pavor, terror, horror, espanto, pánico, consternación, angustia, repugnancia, repulsión y escalofríos era lo que sentía Kid cuando despertó por tercera vez consecutiva.

Se pellizco el brazo tembloroso para ver si esta vez estaba en el mundo real. Parecía que si. Todavía no había abierto los ojos. Tenía miedo. Un muy comprensible miedo.

Pero decidió arriesgarse, era mejor que andar por todas partes con los ojos cerrados solo para evitar ver cosas no deseadas. Abrió un ojo primero con cautela y vio a su alrededor, era de día y cuando no vio señal alguna de una indeseada compañía abrió su otro ojo lentamente. No había nadie mas en su habitación. Kid dio uno de los más largos suspiros de su vida y se coloco en posición fetal mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Que asco, jamás volveré a comer macarrones con queso antes de dormir. Dios me ampare.-

Tan solo el recuerdo de mosquito y se le helaba la sangre.

Fin .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Jee :3 a pesar de todo me rei mucho escribiendolo y se que Val tambien revisandolo :D

Review Onegai :D


End file.
